


On the Loose

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I need to report a crime.”





	On the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #542 "theft"

“Hello, there, very special agent,” said Abby, with a teasing smile, looking up from the cold case records she’d been reviewing. “I need to report a crime.”

“Oh?” said McGee, smiling back. “Anything serious?”

She pondered it. “Not sure. But at least a misdemeanor.”

“And do you have a suspect?”

Abby grinned. “I know exactly who did it.”

“I’ll need some more specifics for my report,” he told her.

“Well,” she said, looping both arms around his neck. “His name is Timothy McGee, and he stole my heart.”

“Do you want to press charges?” McGee asked.

She kissed him. “Nah.”

THE END


End file.
